Darkstorm
by Nevar88
Summary: Something from Ravens past comes back to haunt her. And only Beastboy seems to care. No real pairings but BBxRae friendship. Rated for safety. No.1 in the Ravens family series
1. What's wrong with you?

**Hi, this is my first fan fic. So constructive criticism is accepted, but please, no flames. Characters that I made up like Darkstorm aren't meant to be based on any other characters, so sorry if they are.**

**This is the first in my "Ravens Family" Trilogy, so please, enjoy.**

**This story is set after "Birthmark" put before "The Prophecy."**

**Darkstorm**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

**Chapter 1.**

**What's wrong with you?**

Several robed figures stood on a cliff top, overlooking a city. All of them, bar one, had coarse robes of a rusty red with a black raven emblazoned on the front. The other one had robes of a pure black, black like a moonless night, darker than a shadow. As the black robed figure moved he was accompanied by a rustling noise, like that of feathers rubbing together. "Do you have this planned out?" Asked a red-robed figure.

"Yes." Croaked the black robed figure, his voice as deadpan and dark, and echoing as the crypt.

"What if the girl refuses?" Inquired another red-robed figure.

"Well…" Hissed the black-robed one, "I shan't give her the choice."

The other figures nodded, the black robed one could be very… persuasive.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY RAVEN!" Called a cheery voice, belonging to none other than Beastboy. "You coming downstairs or what?"

"No," Said the dark Eldritch voice, from the other side of the large metal door.

"But," Said Beastboy, his hand hovering over the door in mid-knock, "it's breakfast."

"I have other…Things to do." Said Raven.

"What? More important then bonding with your friends?"

"Yes."

Beastboy walked downstairs, a metaphorical dark cloud hovering over his head.

When he got downstairs Starfire asked him, "Where is friend Raven?"

Beastboy sighed, "She's not joining us… again."

"She has been reclusive lately it is true." Starfire looked mournful.

Beastboy sighed again, maybe it's to do with whatever Slade did to her." He hazarded.

"_Or maybe she sees the lot of you for the worthless children you are._"

"Yeah…" Beastboy stopped in mid-sentence, he looked confused, "You say something Cy?"

"Friend Cyborg is playing the Games Station." Starfire looked at Beastboy strangely.

"Ok." Said Beastboy, "Did you say something Robin?"

"Nope."

Beastboy looked more confused then ever, "but I heard someone call us worthless children…"

Starfire put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "You have spent many nights awake worrying for friend Raven, perhaps the voice has come from your lack of sleep."

Beastboy nodded. "Yeah…"

Suddenly a flash of lightning lit the kitchen and an enraged cry came from the living room.

Beastboy ran through the door, the others close on his heels, "What's up?"

Cyborg turned to him, looking annoyed. "The worst has happened." He intoned in a deadpan voice. "The TV's bust."

Cyborg thumped the television again.

"C'mon," He yelled.

"It must be the lightning," Said Starfire.

"I know what it is," Growled Cyborg.

"All this week she's been hiding." Beastboy muttered. "Do I smell or something?"

"A bit," said Cyborg, "But that won't fix the TV."

"Who cares about the TV!" Yelled Beastboy, "Raven has been excluding herself for days!"

"Can she fix the TV?" Said Cyborg.

"Shut up about the TV!' Yelled Beastboy.

"_Yes we don't need that flashing box anyway. Let's go out and play in the storm. We could take turns standing on top of a metal pole!_"

Beastboy shook his head to clear it, there it was again, that malicious voice right on the edge of hearing. The others seemed not to notice.

"It's like losing a member of the family!" Cried Cyborg.

"It's just a television, no need to get upset," Robin said soothingly.

"Yeah," Said Beastboy, "You should worry about Raven."

Cyborg grunted and began to disassemble the TV.

Beastboy sighed, "fine whatever, put half a ton of metal before a caring friend, see if I care."

"That's very understanding, thanks BB." Said Cyborg, as he began removing some components of the TV with almost surgical precision.

Beastboy scowled.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"_Gem was born of evils fire…_"

"Shut up." Snarled Raven.

"_The Gem shall be his portal…_"

"Don't make me shout!"

"_He comes to claim._"

"I'm warning you!"

"_He comes to sire._"

"Stop it!" Yelled Raven angrily.

"_The end of all things mortal!_"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Screamed Raven.

She started when she heard a knock on the door. "Wh… who's there?"

"It's me Rae."

"Go away Beastboy."

"_Yes, creep back under whatever rock you crawled out from._"

"And you can shut up." Hissed Raven.

"Is…" Beastboy said nervously, "Is there…? Someone in there with you?"

"No."

"_No_"

"Oh come on Rae! The last time you said that a Dragon torched half the tower."

Ravens door slid open a notch, she looked very unwell. "Beastboy. Trust me. There is no-one in my room besides me." And an evil possessed book in my trunk, she thought, but it hasn't said anything in ages.

Beastboy turned to go, and an evil voice hissed, "_I'm not in her room, I'm not even in the tower... I'm everywhere._"


	2. Those evil voice blues

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

**Chapter 2.**

**Those Evil Voice Blues**

"C'mon baby don't die." Muttered Cyborg, Shaking the TV.

"She's gone." Said Beastboy.

"I know." Said Cyborg.

"I don't think any of us can save her." Said Beastboy.

"No," Said Cyborg uncertainly, he didn't think they were talking about the same thing. "Maybe she just needs a bit of fine tuning?"

"What? Raven?"

"No! The TV!"

"Look, who cares about the stupid TV?"

"I do."

Beastboy didn't answer, he was lost in thought (GASP!). What or who was the evil voice? Did this have anything to do with those marks Slade gave Raven? Beastboy guessed that the reason he and Rae were the only ones that seemed to hear the voice was Ravens telekinetic abilities, and Beastboy's incredible hearing (an offshoot from changing into so many different animals).

"_Too bad none of those are intelligent animals._" Mocked the voice. Beastboy chose to ignore it.

Beastboy watched as Cyborg took the TV apart and put it back together again and sniggered when it failed to work. "Oh, you think you're so smart little man!" Before Beastboy knew what was happening Cyborg had him in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Ow, hey, ow, Cy, cut it, ow, out!"

"What's that?" Said Cyborg innocently. "Did you say I could use the static electricity generated by your hair to power the TV?"

"_I don't even have to bother destroying the green one._" Mutters the evil voice, inaudibly, "_His friend's going to do it for me!_"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy hammered on Raven door. "Open up Rae!"

The door clanked open. "What." Said Raven.

Beastboy grabbed her arm, Raven noted that his hair was sticking up and crackling. "You haven't come out of your room in days, what are you doing?"

She shook him off, "None of your business."

"Then I'm making it my business."

"Go away."

"No."

"Why do you even want to talk to me?"

"I want to help you."

Raven turned away, "You can't. No-one can." She shut her door with a clang.

"I'm not leaving!" Shouted Beastboy.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Late that night Raven looked out into the hallway, and smiled when she saw Beastboy asleep against the wall.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Borne aloft by magic is the spectacular city of Azarath. At the edge of the city is a library, a dingy dark library that is overshadowed by the majestic towers surrounding it. It was towards this library that a young priestess, only just seventeen, was hurrying towards. She slipped through the great doors and scurried down the hall to another door, where a weak light was glowing. She knocked, tentatively at the door, "Enter." Croaked a dark voice.

Breathing deeply the girl pushed open the door, her heart hammering in her chest. She stepped into the shadowy room, only one candle was glowing. The girl caught sight of a darker patch of shadows and looked closely at it. It moved.

The girl gasped, and a voice from the shadows said, "What do you want child?"

"I…" The priestess choked, "I have… have come to… to deliver a message… from Azar."

"And?"

"And Azar… Azar does not approve of what you are planning to do."

"Only because it will work."

The girl swallowed, and continued, "A…Arella would not approve either."

"Then, I will not trouble her with the knowledge." The shadowy figure moved closer to the priestess, and there was a sound like talons scraping on a stone floor. The priestess whimpered.

"Don't be afraid child." Hissed the figure. "I won't harm the messenger."

The girl nodded nervously and said, "M…Master Darkstorm…"

"Yes."

"W…will your plan hurt the girl?" The priestess had only ever heard of the girl, now, what was her name, ah, yes, Raven. But she did know her mother, Arella, and didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

The figure in the shadows sighed, "The is no preventing that. The prophecy will hurt her. If my plans succeed it could still hurt her. There is no preventing that. You may go."

It was an order, and the girl hastened to obey.

Darkstorm sighed again, and began to meditate. He would bring his plans to light, at midnight.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"We need a new TV." Said Cyborg solemnly.

"Oh it's just because of the storm." Said Beastboy dissmissively, "It'll be fine in few days…" He paused. The silent sound of Ravens footsteps made everyone look up.

Her hair was in a mess. She looked gaunt. Gaunter then usual. There were dark bags under her eyes. She looked like she'd been up all night.

"Are you well Raven?" Said Starfire with concern.

"I'm fine," Raven muttered, pouring herself a mug of herbal tea.

Beastboy cleared her a space, "what have you been doing lately?" He asked in polite inquiry.

Ravens eyes flashed red, "None of your business," She snarled.

"Ok, Ok," Said Beastboy, stepping back, "I was only asking.

"Why do you have to be so weird Raven?" Asked Cyborg.

"She's not weird!" Snapped Beastboy, "At least…not…that weird…"

"Thanks." Said Raven sarcastically.

"I was only trying to help," Said Beastboy, hurt.

Raven shrugged, and left the room.

The evil voice whispered, "_I hate to torment you like this. But you must obey me._"

Never, thought Raven angrily, I'd rather die first.

"_As you wish._"

-------------------------------------------------------------

The morale in the tower was at an all time low.

Cyborg was still annoyed about the TV, Robin was annoyed that he wouldn't shut up about it, Beastboy was worried about Raven and the bad vibes in the tower was making Starfire depressed. Even Silkie, who was usually trying to eat anything, that wasn't nailed to the floor, was just lying at Starfires feet looking distressed.

They'd had to light the tower with candles, because the power was out due to the storm.

And the evil voice wasn't helping either. Beastboy could have sworn that the others heard it now, Starfire winced occasionally and looked over her shoulder, robin sometimes looked around warily and even Cyborg looked nervous.

Everyone suddenly jumped when Raven entered the room. Her hair hung like ragged straw on her head, her cloak was torn, and there were bags under her eyes that you could have put shopping in! She looked blearily around the room and went and sat at the end of the couch and stared blankly at the wall.

"Er, hey Rae." Said Cyborg nervously, "Sorry bout callin' you weird before. I didn't mean it."

Raven continued staring at the wall and muttered, "it doesn't matter… nothing does."

"_Nothing will ever again._"

Beastboy moved closer to Raven, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Lied Raven.

"Only," Beastboy sighed, "You look awful."

Raven continued to stare at the wall, "Thanks." She muttered sarcastically.

"Er…" Beastboy was at a loss. "Heh, sorry."

Starfire suddenly landed between the two, "friend Raven, it is glorious to see you!' She exclaimed, "you have been in your room of darkness for so long…"

"I have my reasons," Said Raven.

"So," Said Robin, coming over, "Do you wanna' talk about it?"

"No."

Starfire leaned over, 'but surely…"

Raven turned to face her, eyes flashing red, "I SAID NO!"

Starfire looked shocked and backed away, Raven turned back to face the wall.

And Raven sat, facing the wall, all day, staring at something only she could see, until it became dark, and one by one, the other Titans left for bed, until only Raven and Beastboy were in the living room.

"_And me!_"


	3. Storm of darkness

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

**Chapter 3.**

**Storm of Darkness**

"Do you think it's time you went to bed Rae?" Asked Beastboy.

"Why don't _you_?" Said Raven, without looking round.

"It's almost midnight," Said Beastboy.

5 Minutes.

"So?" Said Raven.

"Well…Everyone else has gone."

"Then you go."

4 Minutes.

"You're so moody Raven."

"I have my reasons."

"And they are?"

"None of your business."

3 Minutes.

"Stop hiding from us Raven."

"Hiding? I'm protecting you!"

"From what?"

"Something…"

2 Minutes.

"You know Raven. You are the least friendly of any of us."

"Well you're the least intelligent, so that evens that out!"

"You think you're so mature, but you're not!"

1 Minute.

"Oh, this is mister "inappropriate jokes" telling me I'm immature?"

"Yes."

"Just go away Beastboy."

Midnight!

"NO!"

"_I really think you should."_ Rasped a voice next to Beastboys ear. It sounded like a graveyard would if it could talk. It was full of malice and evil.

Beastboy turned.

Sitting on top of couch was a raven of gigantic size. Roughly the size of a pterodactyl, it had a long barbed tail, claws at least half a foot long, and piercing red eyes.

"Goodnight Beastboy." It croaked.

Beastboy fell of the couch and backed away slightly, "No." he said, as defiantly as he could.

"Do what he says Beastboy," said Raven, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh," Said Beastboy, "Oh we'll see who gets hurt!"

"Very noble," Laughed the creature. "But you are a fool to stand up to me."

"You don't scare me!" Said Beastboy.

"Fool." Snarled the creature, "I am Darkstorm!" Darkstorm struck Beastboy with his wing, sending Beastboy flying into the wall.

He turned to Raven. "Now." He croaked, "Where were we?"

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Shouted Raven, the Darkstorm tumbled backwards.

"Well Raven," Said Darkstorm, his eyes flashing. "You actually think you can defeat me? I have more power than you could possibly dream of. You're just a pathetic little girl of no consequence. I only need you to do one thing, is that too much to ask?"

"Yes," Snarled Raven, she swung her arm, unleashing a flash of dark magic at Darkstorm, Darkstorm swept his wing and batted it aside, lunging forwards and pinning Raven down with his talons.

"Is this what you want?" He sneered. "To fight and lose. To ultimately fail. To destroy the world."

The last part hit Raven as if a physical blow had hit her. "You can't stop that," she choked out."

Darkstorm smiled, quite a feat with a beak. "Oh but I can. There are spells more ancient and deadly then Trigon himself," Raven shuddered at the mention of Trigons name, Darkstorm continued, "I know these spells, but I lack the… special abilities to use them. With these spells you could destroy Trigon."

Raven squirmed in Darkstorms grip, "Why do you care?"

Darkstorm sighed, "If the prophecy is fulfilled, and Trigon is unleashed, he will destroy Azarath first. And then, where will I live?"

"So that's it?" Raven sneered incredulous, "You're just doing this out of the goodness of your heart to protect Azarath?"

"I have no other intentions."

"Liar." Raven had known Darkstorm back on Azarath, and he'd taken an active part in her training to use her powers… that is until Azar had banned Darkstorm from being anywhere near Raven.

Darkstorm chuckled darkly, "You don't know what you're saying."

Raven smirked, "Oh yes I do… Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Dark magic streamed around Raven, Darkstorm let go and leapt back, "Fool," He snarled. "Malfalsoor Nargusha Balnorak!"

Raven fell to her knees, clutching her head.

Darkstorm smirked, until a green tyrannosaurus bowled him over, breaking the spell, Darkstorm leapt up gracefully and launched himself at Beastboy, claws raking the dinosaurs flanks. Beastboy snarled and snapped at his assailant, to no avail, despite his size, Darkstorm was agile and graceful, and could avoid Beastboys every attempt to catch him. Frustrated, Beastboy morphed into velociraptor, using its strength and speed to assail Darkstorm, but Darkstorm had the advantage of size and strength now, and pinned Beastboy to the ground with one talon, raising the other for the deathblow, until Raven leapt at him and landed a flurry of kicks on Darkstorms head.

Darkstorm staggered back and snarled preparing himself for another spell. Suddenly something made him look down. Sitting by his feet was something round, and ticking.

"OH…" Began Darkstorm. The bomb exploded. "Ha!" Gloated Robin from the doorway.

"…NO!" Finished Darkstorm as the smoke cleared.

Cyborg thundered in and charged at Darkstorm. Darkstorm chanted something and Cyborg was pinned against the wall. Starfire flew in and unleashed a volley of starbolts at the monstrous bird. Darkstorm swept his wings and deflected the volley. "YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!" He roared. "ELSSERON ANDRIAL ALBRENACT DALMANTE!" Black fire's leapt from Darkstorms wings and beak, and engulfed the Titans. "NO!" Screamed Raven, hurling a blast of magic that sent Darkstorm hurtling through the floor. With his concentration gone the fire disappeared, Raven dropped out of sight after Darkstorm.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Raven searched through the cellar "Come out Darkstor…" Raven choked as Darkstorms talon closed around her throat.

"Oh Raven." Chided Darkstorm, "You can't possibly win. If you surrender now I may be merciful to your friends."

Darkstorm squawked as Beastboy thundered into him. "Are you alright Rae…" Darkstorms beak shot out, hitting Beastboy in the chest, sending him flying.

He spun around wings lashing out, Raven ducked and shouted, "Hezberek Necronum Mortix!" Black magic poured from her eyes and mouth, washing of Darkstorm in a black stream. The magic covered the floor of the basement, engulfing everything in sight… including Beastboy.

Beastboy got to his feet as tendrils of shadow began to engulf him, "Raven…!" He choked.

Raven heard his cry and forced herself to stop the spell, with a great mental and physical effort.

Raven sank to her knees as the shadows disappeared. Out of the dissipating magic Darkstorm rose to his feet, panting slightly. "Where did you… learn… such dark… magic?" He asked, sounding almost impressed.

"From… a book." Gasped Raven.

Darkstorm stood up, a little shakily, "Still… a bad idea…" He took a few deep breaths. "You've used up all of your energy… and I still have plenty. You will either learn what I have to teach you… or you shall die."

Without warning Beastboy launched himself at Darkstorm, Darkstorm flicked his head around and caught Beastboys arm in his colossal beak. Darkstorm swung his head, to cause Beastboy to land in a crumpled heap by Ravens side. Raven rose unsteadily to her feet, shaking with anger, she stared at Darkstorm in a rage, "You torture me with your malicious voice for a week. You break into my home! You attack me and hurt my friends!" Raven advanced on Darkstorm, her eyes glowing a fierce red.

"Losing control I see." Darkstorm sneered, "How weak."

Raven hovered into the air, "I may be losing control… **but I'm anything but weak!**

**AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!**" Darkstorm was engulfed in the stream of black magic, Darkstorm was crushed beneath the weight of Ravens fury. There was a ripping sound as the fabric of reality tore open, sending Darkstorm plummeting into the next dimension. Raven's eyes stopped glowing and she staggered backwards, noticing Beastboy sitting up and staring at her, wide-eyed.

Suddenly the cellar door was kicked in "OK!" Said Robin appearing in the doorway, "Where is he?"

"Are we late?" Said Starfire.

"Yes." Said Beastboy, shakily standing up.

"Well we can't all phase through the floor, or disappear down rat holes!" Said Cyborg.

"Are you OK Raven." Said Beastboy.

"Actually," Said Raven, smiling. "I've never felt better." With that she keeled over and fell into Beastboys arms, unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was sitting on the shore. Watching the waves. "Hey. Raven?" It was Beastboy. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Go ahead."

"How are you doing?"

"Why are you concerned?" 

"You're my friend. What other reason?"

"Oh. Thanks for…helping me…"

"No problem. If a jerk like that gives you grief again you just tell us alright?"

"Alright."

"Er…Rae."

"Yes."

"What was that thing, and what did it want?"

Raven turned to face him, "Darkstorm is… my uncle…"

"What!" Spluttered Beastboy, "But he's a…a…"

"A Demonilith."

"A Demoniwhat?"

Raven sighed, "A Demonilith." She sighed again and proceeded to explain to the dumbfounded changeling. "You know how I can change into my "soul self" a form composed of shadows. Well a Demonilith is someone like me who can become their soul self permanently. It vastly increases their powers and sometimes, like in Darkstorms case, their physical strength."

"Oh." Beastboy looked seriously at Raven, "So… what did he want?"

"Darkstorm wanted to teach me some spells that would… eliminate a serious problem from my life."

"So… why didn't you…?"

"Because the spells are ancient and powerful, and have and awareness of their own…" Beastboy gave her a blank look, Raven sighed, "the spells can think. Now, if I learned those spells they could possess me and make me into a being more…" Raven trailed off, she was going to say 'more evil and powerful than Trigon himself' but she didn't want to tell any of her friends about her father yet. So she settled on, "… more evil and powerful then Slade."

Beastboy nodded, "ah." He looked at Raven and smiled, "Still, how about we forget our troubles with some herbal tea?"

Surprisingly, Raven smiled back. "That would help."

-------------------------------------------------------------

An expanse of blackness in time and space.

A darker shadow floats passed, through the dimension of emptiness and sighs.

It spreads its great wing and flies to a space that looks like any other and raises a clawed foot, slashing at the emptiness tearing a hole in time and space and diving through. Darstorm lands in the dirt and gets to his feet. "Ah Raven." He sighs. "You will pay for that."


End file.
